


Gravy

by magpieinthesky



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpieinthesky/pseuds/magpieinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gravy," he said. "Surprise me." (2.02 The Scorpion and the Toad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravy

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I look up things. And have multiple midterms to complete by tomorrow :/

Ted groaned and rolled over. The room was far too bright for his liking. He squinted at the clock. 11:00AM. His hand reached out to feel for the other side of the bed, but it was empty. He closed his eyes.

He opened them. He sniffed the air. “Is that?...”

The door was gently pushed open, and in tip-toed Robin, carrying a bowl. She sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey,” she said softly, pushing the food at him. “I brought you some gravy.”

Ted speared what looked like a French fry and something white with his fork, and brought it to his mouth. He mmm-ed to himself and began to shovel the food into his mouth. “Robin,” he managed around a mouthful. “How is this so good?”

Robin beamed. “It’s poutine! My grandma’s recipe. She’s deadly good at making it, but I thought, what the hey, maybe I can earn some girlfriend points?” She waggled her eyebrows at Ted, who had stopped eating and was staring at her, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk’s.

He swallowed the poutine. “Do you mean to tell me,” he said deliberately, “that this is _Canadian_  food?”

Frowning, Robin nodded. “I thought you’d like it?”

Ted set the bowl down, turning his full attention to his girlfriend and taking her hands. “Like it? I love it,” he said earnestly. “And I love you. Thank you.” He leaned over to kiss her and thought, she really is it. The rest is just, well. Gravy.


End file.
